This invention relates to a switchgear for an electric circuit and, more particularly, to a self-extinguishing type switchgear having a magnet for generating alternating magnetic flux against an electric arc for driving the arc upon separation of the contacts.
FIG. 1 is a fragmental vertical sectional view of the separated state of a conventional switchgear disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-77742, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line II--II of FIG. 1.
In the figures, the reference numeral (1) designates a first terminal plate, (2) designates a stationary contact which is one of a pair of contacts attached to the first terminal plate (1), (3) designates a movable contact which is the other contact for engaging and separating the stationary contact (2), (4) designates a collector which is in sliding contact with the movable contact (3), (5) designates a second terminal plate attached to the collector (4), (6) designates a stationary outer cylinder secured to the first terminal plate (1) at one end and having an opening at the other end, and (7) designates an insulating nozzle secured to the opening of the stationary outer cylinder (6) and made of an insulating material, the insulating nozzle having a through hole (7a) formed so that the movable contact (3) is inserted and slidable therealong. The reference numeral (8) designates an annular magnet disposed in the insulating nozzle (7), (9) designates a storage chamber defined by the stationary outer cylinder (6) for storing an electrically insulating, arc extinguishing gas, (9a) designates a storage chamber opening through which the insulating arc extinguishing gas flows into and from the storage chamber, (10) designates an electric arc which is generated when the movable contact (3) separates from the stationary contact (2), (11) designates a cylinder attached at one end to the outer surface of the stationary outer cylinder (6), (12) designates a piston mounted to the movable contact (3) and in sliding contact with the inner surface of the cylinder (11), and (13) designates a negative pressure chamber defined between the cylinder (12) and the bottom face of the stationary outer cylinder (6) that is formed when the movable contact (3) moves in the direction of an arrow A.
Next, the operation will be described.
With this switchgear in its closed state in which the current flows from the first terminal plate (1) to the stationary contact (2) and from the movable contact (3) to the second terminal plate (5) through the collector (4), when the movable contact (3) is driven in the direction of the arrow A by the operating mechanism (not shown), the movable contact (3) separates from the stationary contact (2) and an electric arc is generated between the two contacts.
On the other hand, the annular magnet (8) provides a driving force proportional to the product of the intensity of the magnetic field generated by the magnet and the magnitude of the arc current against the arc (10). The arc (10) is rotated by this driving force and elongated into the storage chamber (9) by centrifugal force.
When the current phase of the arc generated upon the interruption is in the vicinity of the current peak, the surrounding insulating arc extinguishing gas heated by the arc (10) flows into the storage chamber (9) through the storage chamber opening (9a) and is stored therein, increasing the temperature and the pressure of the insulating arc extinguishing gas within the storage chamber (9).
Further, when the current phase is in the vicinity of current zero, the pressure of the arc (10) is low and, conversely, the insulating arc extinguishing gas is blown or puffed from the storage chamber (9) to the arc (10), leading to extinction of the arc.
However, when the arc current effective value is small, the pressure rise within the storage chamber (9) is not sufficient, so that the pressure of the insulating arc extinguishing gas within the storage chamber (9) is small and, accordingly, the arc extinguishing capability is insufficient.
In order to cope with this, according to the conventional device, a negative pressure chamber (12) in which pressure decreases upon the interrupting operation of the movable contact (3) is provided, thereby generating a forced gas flow from the storage chamber (9) to the negative pressure chamber (13) through the arc (10) and the insulating nozzle (7), and a magnetic field is applied to the arc (10) to rotate it, thereby generating a relative flow movement between the insulating arc extinguishing gas and the arc, thus extinguishing the arc (10) upon a small current interruption.
Since the conventional device is constructed as described above, a proper arc driving cannot be achieved in response to the arc current value, the effect of the permanent magnet being insufficient, a problem is posed wherein a negative pressure generating device must be added. Also, since the magnet is made annular, and since the conventional cast magnet such as an alnico magnet is high in electrical conductivity, the magnet is heated and degraded quickly by the eddy current resulting from the current flowing through the switchgear.
However, in the conventional switchgear which is constructed and operates as described above, since the magnet (8) is magnetized in the axial direction, the radial component of the magnetic flux (.phi.) at the gas storage chamber opening (9a) is small and the magnetic force in that direction is weak. Therefore, the arc driving force in the circumferential direction acting on the arc (10) at the gas storage chamber opening (9a) is small, so that the heating effect of the insulating arc extinguishing gas within the gas storage chamber opening (9a) is small, Therefore, the pressure increase of the insulating arc extinguishing gas within the storage chamber (9) is small, and the blasting of the insulating arc extinguishing gas to the arc (10) is weak, posing a problem that sufficient arc extinguishing effect cannot be obtained.
Also, in the conventional switchgear which is constructed as described above, the gas heating effect by the arc is small upon a small current interruption, so that the gas pressure increase within the gas storage chamber (9) is small. Also, since the first contact composed of a finger contact has a plurality of slits axially extending from its tip, it is difficult for the leg of the arc (10) on the first contact (2) to be moved by the magnetic flux (.phi.) generated by the magnet (8), posing a problem that the flow of the gas relative to the leg of the arc (10) is weak, providing only insufficient arc extinguishing effect.